Otro momento, otro lugar
by Eagle Gold
Summary: Ella, una princesa desdichada que convive con su abuelo en un gran reino prevenido a heredar. Él, un guerrero fracasado ignorante de la vida por decisión propia. ¿Que iría a suceder si sus vidas se atravesasen justo cuando ella esta prometida con el príncipe de otro reino?
1. Chapter 1

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen**: Ella, una princesa desdichada que convive con su abuelo en un gran reino prevenido a heredar. Él, un guerrero fracasado ignorante de la vida por decisión propia. ¿Que iría a suceder si sus vidas se atravesasen justo cuando ella esta prometida con el príncipe de otro reino?

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde de un día oscuro, pluvioso y gris, tan gris como el corazón de aquella doncella que se hallaba sentada en el suelo, en un rincón bajo la ventana, de su enorme habitación. Se balanceaba una y otra vez sobre sí misma, abrazando sus rodillas y atrayéndolas contra si, mientras tenía la mirada perdida y fija en el infinito. De vez en cuando una pequeña lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, similar a como caía la lluvia de los grandes nubarrones del exterior.

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y la rama de un árbol cercano apalear de forma irregular la ventana. Pasaron varias horas y todo seguía igual, hasta que, por el cansancio de estar varios días en vela, la muchacha por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Cayó rendida, casi en la misma posición en la que se encontraba. Sin apenas moverse, su cabeza se ladeó un poco para tener más comodidad. Todo estaba en calma y a pesar de la angustia que se respiraba, por fin había algo de paz, hasta que alguien rompió aquella atmósfera….

—*Toc toc* —Golpeó débilmente una sirvienta al otro lado de la puerta— ¡Señorita! me escucha, ya lleva demasiados días encerrada y sin comer nada. Por favor todos estamos muy preocupados por usted. Sea buena y abra la puerta, sé que son momentos muy difíciles pero debe superarlo. La vida continúa. No está sola, está el rey, su abuelo y también nos tiene a nosotros, los sirvientes de este castillo que la apreciamos mucho... —Dijo la sirvienta con el mayor tacto posible y midiendo sus palabras, escarmentada de experiencias anteriores.

Ninguna persona contestaba al otro lado de la puerta. La muchacha ya se había despertado del profundo pero corto sueño que la dominó. Percibía perfectamente lo que su sirvienta le decía, pero se negaba a contestar.

De repente como si de un milagro se tratase la muchacha se alzó del suelo y dejando a su sirvienta con la mano alzada para golpear otra vez, esta abrió la puerta. Dio un paso al frete con aptitud arrogante, y casi atropellando a su sirvienta, que estaba con la boca abierta, así sin más, salió de su largo encierro (voluntario).

Sin proyectar una ojeada en nada ni en nadie y con cara de nada agradable, caminaba a paso vertiginoso por los pasillos del palacio, en dirección a los jardines. Todos los sirvientes que realizaban sus quehaceres y la vieron pasar por allí, se quedaron muy pasmados por la sorpresa. Algunos de ellos marcharon hacía los rincones a llamar al rey para darle la "gran noticia".

Mientras tanto, la muchacha seguía recorriendo hacia los jardines a un paso cada vez más rápido, como si alguien la convocase exasperadamente. Su gesto estaba afligido y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba reprimir, cada vez que daba un nuevo paso.  
Ahí estaba el gran jardín, por fin había llegado. Solo tenía que cruzar el umbral. Aún seguía lloviendo y un intenso frió se cogía de ella a través de aquel arco de pedrusco. Se hallaba descalza y su fino camisón de tirantes no era nada adecuado para la estación de otoño, la cual ya estaba más que avanzadilla. Su mirada continuaba perdida, pero esta vez lo estaba en el horizonte de aquel inmenso jardín, el cual parecía no tener fin, lleno de plantas, árboles y esculturas de mármol. Por otra parte, el agua de lluvia, salpicaba en su cara y la fría brisa, la hacía temblar como una hoja que estaba a punto de caerse.

Como si estuviera loca, se adentró en el jardín expuesta a enfermar gravemente de una pulmonía o algo peor. El agua la empapaba por completo, mojando su camisón y larga cabellera negra. Sin importarle nada en absoluto, caminaba lentamente por el jardín. Comenzó a aligerar el paso y a dar pequeños saltos en círculos, con los brazos extendidos, cambiando su gesto por el de una sonrisa, mientras que guiñaba los ojos al sentir el agua en su cara. Así continuó un largo rato, como si estuviera en embelesamiento, hasta que tropezó, enganchando su pie en una rama y cayendo así violentamente contra el suelo. Llena de barro y hojas muertas, siguió derribada en la hierba, sin moverse durante varios minutos, hasta que trató de incorporarse un poco, sin tener éxito. Su tobillo se dañó considerablemente, y tenía un rasguño del que brotaba un poco de sangre. Le dolía bastante pero era algo banal comparado con el gran dolor de su corazón. La melancolía, la tristeza y la rabia la inundaban cada vez más, hasta que ya no aguantó más y explotó rebelando todo lo que había en su interior. Como una exhalación de su alma comenzó a llorar, a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes, con fuerza con rabia... Gritaba dolorosamente, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, tirada en el suelo bajo la incesante lluvia, que no paraba de mojarla, mientras que las atónitas miradas de su abuelo y algunos sirvientes, la observaban con tristeza.

* * *

**Nota: **La primera parte de esta futura gran historia, espero que les haya gustado mucho.

¿Qué les parecío? Esto solo es una introducción para explicar de cierta manera, lo que sienten los personajes, y es una introducción a esta historia.

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos amigos voladores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen**: Ella, una princesa desdichada que convive con su abuelo en un gran reino prevenido a heredar. Él, un guerrero fracasado ignorante de la vida por decisión propia. ¿Que iría a suceder si sus vidas se atravesasen justo cuando ella esta prometida con el príncipe de otro reino?

* * *

Transcurriendo ya varias semanas la muchacha aun caminaba por los pasillos con alguna dificultad, más bien cojeando, a causa del suceso ocurrido anteriormente en el jardín. Su tobillo ya estaba casi recuperado, pero aun tenía molestias al caminar. Era gracioso ver como se sostenía para no caerse agarrándose a las paredes cada vez que daba un paso.  
Se dirigía a uno de los salones para leer frente a la chimenea. Le encantaba mucho leer, sobretodos libros de leyendas y fantasía, que tenia guardados celosamente, más bien escondidos, para que nadie los pudiera encontrar. Su abuelo, quien era el rey, no veía con buenos ojos que su estimada nieta de catorce años, leyera ese tipo de cosas, que además estaban prohibidas, ya que según él "eran brujería". Así que Kagome debía camuflar su lectura, cubriendo el libro con tapas de otros libros, casi siempre libros de poesía y cosas por el estilo.

Llegando al salón, Kagome observó una mano que tiró un poco de su vestido. Volviendo la mirada hacia atrás, para ver quién era, se encontró con un anciano de mirada tierna en unos exaltantes ojos y afable que le preguntó:

— Perdona niña, ¿Estarías al corriente de con quién podría hablar? Sucede que soy el nuevo carpintero, y me han contratado para hacer los nuevos muebles de palacio. Y la verdad me encuentro perdido y…. — Dijo el anciano con una encantadora sonrisa.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?, ¿Es que acaso no sabes quién tienes enfrente? — Expresó con un aire de arrogancia, indignada y molesta— Para conversar conmigo tienes que dirigirte a mí llamándome "su majestad" o "alteza", porque yo soy la nieta del rey y su legítima heredera, es decir futura reina. ¡Tu futura reina! — Marcó severamente mirando al anciano con desprecio.

— Ruego que me disculpe su majestad, de verdad que ha sido un grave error, estoy muy avergonzado de veras, pero yo es que no sabía….vamos que no la reconocí, le prometo que no volverá a pasar— Explicó gravemente apenado y nervioso— Déjeme alteza que me presente. Mi nombre es Totosai y vengo aquí con mi nieto para trabajar de carpin….

— Acaso anciano, ¿Tengo aspecto de que me incumba la vida de un trabajador del castillo? Eso no es asunto mío, además aún me pregunto cómo has podido entrar aquí, cuando en esta parte del palacio solo está el personal de confianza—Se preguntó mirando asqueada a Totosai—.Mira, no sé, pregúntale a algún sirviente. –Dijo sin cambiar su expresión ni aptitud, interrumpiendo al viejo Totosai — ¡Y la próxima vez anciano trátame con más respeto porque si no contemplación contigo será nula!— Y diciendo esto, Kagome se dio media vuelta y entro en el salón.

— ¡Oye niña! — Kagome miro hacia atrás a un niño de cabellos extensos con una mirada fija en ella— Si te hablo a ti pequeña sabandija. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así a mi abuelo? — Dijo el pequeño niño, furioso, que salió de detrás del viejo Totosai— Mi abuelo te estaba hablado con respeto, enana coja.

Al oír esto, Kagome, se volvió furiosa sin poder creer aún lo que había oído, ya que nadie le había hablado así en su vida.

— ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves mocoso, no sabes lo que te espera ….¡Nadie le habla de esa manera a la princesa Kagome!, ¡NADIE! — Dijo gritando y apretando los dientes, mientras se ponía roja de ira.

— Yo no te tengo miedo, ven a por mí y veras lo que te espera. Te voy a dar una paliza…— Apuntó encarándose con ella.

— Inuyasha tranquilo, por favor tranquilízate…. — Dijo Totosai, sujetándolo sin éxito— Por favor no te metas en más problemas... ¿Es que no entiendes? Es la princesa y tienes que tenerle respeto.

— Yo no le tengo respeto a las malas personas como esta idiota….y me da igual que sea la princesa. — Contestó Inuyasha a su abuelo y encarándola demasiado a la princesa.

— ¡Se acabó, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, ahora mismo tu abuelo y tu recibirán su castigo!... ¡GUARDIAS!... —Ordeño Kagome explotando. Al oír semejante escándalo, el rey que pasaba por allí, corrió para ver lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Pero que es este alboroto? — Dijo furioso, con su característica voz, la cual era potente y grave.

— Abuelo, aquí estas asquerosas personas me han faltado al respeto y deben ser castigadas. Diles a los guardias que los encierren en las mazmorras y los atormenten sin piedad— Dijo Kagome de brazos atravesados y mirando a su tío.

— ¿Eso es verdad? No te preocupes venerada nieta, si te han faltado al respeto, eso es algo imperdonable. Ahora mismo… ¿Totosai?, ¿Totosai eres tú? — Se preguntó el rey cambiando su cara de enojo a la de sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Sí, soy yo. Cuanto tiempo sin verle majestad— Se reveló el viejo Totosai, sonriendo como siempre.

— ¡Que alegría! Esto sí que es una casualidad….pero vamos no me digas majestad, llámame Laudan que es mi nombre. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? — Dijo el rey amablemente.

— Pues uno de sus sirvientes…disculpa, de tus sirvientes, llegó a mi casa en la montaña, para decirme que era urgente mi presencia en palacio, como carpintero, para construir nuevos muebles—Explico el viejo de forma muy educada.

— Si, es verdad ya se me olvidaba que mande a llamar al mejor carpintero del reino. ¿Cómo no acordarme de que el mejor carpintero eras tú?- — Ostentó el rey sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Kagome, y aquel extraño niño, Inuyasha, los miraban atónitos sin comprender nada.

— Pero abuelo, estas personas….este niño… ¡Me han faltado al respeto! — Dijo Kagome indignada y furiosa, agarrando del brazo a su abuelo.

— ¡Kagome! ¿No ves que estoy hablando? — Señalo el rey mirando a su nieta con severidad— Lo siento, perdonen a mi querida nieta si les ha causado molestias, pero es que está pasando por una situación un poco difícil— Les explico el rey tratando de disculpar a Kagome.

Al escuchar esto, Kagome furiosa, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, cojeando un poco. Inuyasha al ver como se alejaba la chica, de forma tan graciosa, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Al escuchar esto, Kagome, respondió a la nueva ofensa, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al chico con una mirada de ira, echando chispas y fuego por los ojos.

— En serio perdonen a mi nieta. Es que sus padres y uno de ellos mi querido y único hijo, lamentablemente murieron en un accidente producido por su carruaje, hace escasos meses— Dijo el rey hablando en voz baja y dirigiéndose al oído del viejo Totosai— No tiene a nadie, yo soy la única familia que tiene. Como yo no tengo más descendencia, he decidido que ella será mi heredera. Creo que todo esto es demasiado para ella, está sola, sin padres…

— ¡Keh! Yo tampoco tengo padres pero por eso no soy un antipático y ni tengo cara de amargado como si no hubiera comido en un mes— Comentó Inuyasha espontáneamente.

— Vaya con todo este escándalo no me había dado cuenta. ¿Quién es este niño? ¿Totosai es tu nieto? — Indagó el rey inclinando su gran tamaño para poder observar mejor a Inuyasha.

— Si, es mi nieto Inuyasha. Sus padres también murieron hace tiempo, cuando él era un bebé y desde entonces, yo me encargo de él. Vivimos solos en la montaña. — Dijo Totosai, mientras acariciaba rápidamente la cabeza a su nieto y él se mostraba molesto –Además, yo ya soy viejo y él me ayuda mucho con la carpintería. Tiene mucha fuerza, para lo pequeño que es.

— Bueno pues entonces ahora mismo le diré a un sirviente que prepare unas habitaciones para el tiempo que vayan a quedarse aquí. Hay que renovar y construir muchos muebles, casi todos es para la habitación de mi nieta Kagome—Dictaminó el rey mirando hacía los rincones intentando divisar a un sirviente.

Un enorme crujido sonó en aquel momento, procedente del estomago de Inuyasha, a lo que el rey miro al chico con cara de asombro.

— ¡Vaya hijo veo que tienes hambre!- Dijo el rey sonriendo.

— Sí, señor majestad. Es que no he comido nada desde esta mañana y ya extraño el ramen—Respondió el nieto de Totosai riendo y rascándose la cabeza.

— Muy bien, eso está bien ¡Un chico de gran apetito jaja! Mandare también que les preparen un gran almuerzo... —Indico el rey gesticulando mucho con los brazos.

— Perdone majestad pero yo no tengo hambre. Es mi nieto Inuyasha el que tiene un gran apetito por el ramen. Yo prefiero descansar, ya que hemos hecho un largo viaje hasta llegar aquí— Dijo Totosai como siempre de forma muy educada, seguido de una reverencia con la cabeza.

— Entonces yo si puedo comer el ramen ¿Verdad? — Insistió el chico impaciente.

— Claro muchacho corre a la cocina. Allí podrás comer hasta hartarte. Diles a mis cocineros que te sirvan lo que quieras— Le indico el rey muy sonriente.

— ¿En serio?, ¡Pues entonces voy ahora mismo! — Y diciendo esto, Inuyasha comenzó a correr rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

**Nota: **Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. Esta historia la tenía escrita hace ya bastante tiempo pero pensé que estaba perdída y aunque esta finalizada prefiero subir cada capítulo cada tanto así creo expectativa e intriga en ustedes.

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos amigos voladores.


	3. Chapter 3

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen**: Ella, una princesa desdichada que convive con su abuelo en un gran reino prevenido a heredar. Él, un guerrero fracasado ignorante de la vida por decisión propia. ¿Que iría a suceder si sus vidas se atravesasen justo cuando ella esta prometida con el príncipe de otro reino?

* * *

Kagome estaba en el jardín leyendo uno de sus libros de fantasía y leyendas. Hacía un tiempo magnifico, aun siendo invierno. El cielo estaba despejado y los rayos de sol inundaban todo el jardín, con lo que gracias a ello, se podía disfrutar de una temperatura excelente. A Kagome le encantaba leer allí, y siempre lo hacía sentada en el bordillo de un gran pozo de piedra, que estaba en mitad del jardín. Su abuelo y sirvientes, ya la habían regañado varias veces al verla sentada en el pozo, ya que es muy peligroso, y corría el riesgo de caerse dentro. Pero Kagome era una muchacha muy testaruda y siempre hacía lo que a ella se le antojaba.

En ese momento, como si estuviera perdido, andando muy despacio y observando todo a su alrededor, Inuyasha apareció en el jardín.

— Vaya creo que comí demasiado— Dijo Inuyasha, con las manos puestas en su estomago y una expresión de alivio— Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a mi abuelo... ¿Pero dónde estoy? Esto es muy grande. — Exclamó guiñando los ojos para ver a lo lejos, y por que el inmenso sol le molestaba bastante. – Mmh…vaya pero si es la niña tonta antipática de antes — Expresó para sí mismo cuando la visualizó desde lejos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Inuyasha se acerco hasta ella, le causaba curiosidad aquella niña, ya que pocas veces había visto una en su vida.

Acostumbrado a vivir con su abuelo en la soledad de la montaña, no conocía a más personas que a él y a algún cliente que venía a pedir un encargo, pero era su abuelo quien se ocupaba de eso. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que vio a una mujer y fue ahí donde su abuelo tuvo entonces que explicarle la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, (Descartando claro está, el tema de la reproducción que, por otra parte el muchacho tampoco tuvo mucho interés de preguntar "de donde venían los niños", él era feliz así, siendo un niño ignorante e inocente…) pero Inuyasha no entendió muy bien, no por su corta edad, sino porque a pesar del cariño y respeto que tenía a su abuelo, no le interesaba conocer a profundidad las cosas. Era ahora cuando por fin estaba viendo mundo, al salir de aquella alejada montaña. Ya había visto a muchos hombres y "mujeres", pero nunca a nadie como aquella niña. Kagome tenía algo, algo que Inuyasha no sabía explicar, pero que llamaba mucho su atención.

— Hola—Exclamó Inuyasha con las manos hacia atrás, mientras se balanceaba, de atrás a adelante.

Kagome, que ya lo había visto con el rabillo del ojo, ni se molesto en contestar, siguiendo con su mirada fija en la lectura.

— ¿Qué haces? Parece muy te estás aburriendo por esa cara de amargada que tienes — Inuyasha volvió a insistir.

Entonces Inuyasha se acerco más hasta ella, y viendo que la princesa no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, decidió actuar. Movido por la curiosidad, asentó su mano en la falda del largo vestido de la chica que subió hacia arriba, de forma brusca, para averiguar que escondía debajo de tanta tela.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo mocoso?! — Dijo Kagome furiosa dango un respingo, mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza.

— Nada, solo quería ver que tienes ahí debajo— Explico Inuyasha con molestia, las niñas al parecer eran gruñonas — ¿Por qué las mujeres no llevan pantalones? ¿Les causa alguna brujería o algo así? —Indagó.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Largo de aquí mocoso! Eres muy pequeño para eso. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Siete? — Interrogó la princesa con curiosidad, cerrando su libro y bajándose del pozo.

— ¡Escucha niña tonta! Para empezar, mi nombre es Inuyasha y no quiero que me digas mocoso….porque yo no tengo mocos— Explico Inuyasha medio enfadado a lo que Kagome respondió girando los ojos y suspirando— ¡Y no soy un niño pequeño! Tengo catorce — Corrigió seriamente.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Estas de broma?! Yo tengo catorce años, tú no puedes tener catorce. ¿Es que no te has visto? Eres muy bajito. — Dijo Kagome más que sorprendida. — Además si es verdad que tienes esa edad, entonces eres un pervertido, por haberme subido la falda— Acotó indignada.

— ¡Pervertido es Miroku! ¡Y yo tengo sí que tengo catorce años! Pero me da igual que no me creas. Y ya te he dicho que te he subido la falda para saber que tenias debajo. — Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo aquel muchacho. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto descaro?, ¿Acaso no sabía que estaba diciendo?— ¿Sabes qué? Ya me estoy aburriendo, me voy a buscar a mi abuelo. Adiós fastidiosa— Confesó Inuyasha dando la vuelta y marcándose por donde había venido.

— Pues vete, que a mí me importa mucho lo que vayas a hacer— Kagome habló por lo bajo y con indiferencia.

La muchacha se dispuso a continuar con su lectura, donde la había dejado antes de que Inuyasha la molestara. Dio un pequeño salto para subirse otra vez al bordillo del pozo, con tan mala suerte que uno de sus zapatos de tacón, se enganchó en su falda y esto le hizo perder el equilibrio. Su vestido de raso, la hizo resbalar más todavía. Se sujetó como pudo con las uñas, pero fue inútil ya que no pudo sujetarse y estas se le acabaron partiendo, produciéndole un gran dolor, hasta que desgraciadamente se soltó y calló dentro del pozo.

— ¡A, socorro por favor que alguien me ayude! — Gritaba Kagome, mientras chapoteaba en la helada agua del pozo.

Inuyasha que aún no se había ido del jardín, corrió hacia el pozo al escuchar lo sucedido.

— ¡Hey!, ¡Hey!, ¡¿Enana estas bien?! — Reiteró Inuyasha desesperado, mirando hacia dentro del pozo, el cual tenía mucha profundidad y estaba oscuro, lo que hacía muy difícil, el ver a la princesa.

— No, no estoy bien— Suplico Kagome llorando— Tengo mucho miedo, me he hecho daño en las manos y el agua está muy fría. Me estoy congelando y cada vez me cuesta más trabajo mantenerme a flote y no hundirme— Ahora Kagome estaba tiritando notablemente.

— No te preocupes yo voy a sacarte de ahí, en serio no tengas miedo, confía en mí. Pero resiste, es muy importante que no dejes de nadar— Prometió Inuyasha para intentar darle ánimos, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo para sacarla de allí.

— Se que no podrás sacarme, es muy difícil, no puedes llegar hasta mi. Hay como tres metros desde arriba hasta aquí. Para cuando vengas con una cuerda ya será demasiado tarde, las fuerzas me están abandonando— Se resignó la princesa ahora muy débil, con un hilo de voz cada vez más flojo.

— ¡Te he dicho que voy a sacarte! ¡No seas tozuda y resiste! — Dijo Inuyasha con esa seriedad característica de cuando se enfrenta a un reto muy difícil.

— Ya no me importa…voy a morir...no puedo aguantar más…Todos mis huesos están congelados, y ya no siento ni el dolor. Mamá, papá, voy a reunirme con ustedes en el cielo... — Dijo Kagome para sí misma, con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, como último esfuerzo, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse hundir en el agua.

— ¿Enana?, ¿Hey, enana?...contesta háblame... ¿Cómo estás?... ¡No contesta!, ¡Tengo que hacer algo!…. —Inuyasha comenzó a sentir desesperación y como última medida, Inuyasha, sin pensárselo dos veces se tiro al pozo para rescatar a la chica. Una vez en el interior de este se sumergió en el agua para buscar a Kagome .No fue difícil encontrarla, la saco a la superficie y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se preocupó un poco pero no había tiempo, para eso, si aún estaba viva tenía que actuar rápido y sacarla de allí. La cargó a su espalda y comenzó a trepar por los muros.

En un santiamén consiguió salir del pozo sosteniendo a la princesa en brazos. La dejó en el suelo y observo que la chica estaba muy pálida y tenía los labios morados. Se acerco un poco más a ella y se percató de que no respiraba.

A su mente, vino una situación que ocurrió con su abuelo. Estaban almorzando y su abuelo comenzó a toser y a ponerse morado, hasta que perdió el sentido, como la muchacha. Él, le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, y su abuelo termino escupiendo el trozo de comida que se había quedado atorado en su garganta y lo estaba asfixiando.

Entonces comprendió que podía hacer lo mismo con la muchacha, para salvarle la vida. Inuyasha, le propinó un fuerte golpe a Kagome en la barriga. La chica inmediatamente empezó a toser, expulsando toda el agua que tenia alojada en los pulmones.

Kagome comenzó abrir los ojos y vio a Inuyasha, bajo un potente rayo de sol que la cegaba.

— Me, me….me has salvado….me has salvado la vida— Exclamó Kagome muy débil.

— Ya te dije que lo haría— Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

La princesa miraba a su salvador hipnotizada. Se quedo así un largo tiempo, mirándole a los ojos, hasta que a lo lejos pudieron oírse a varios sirvientes, rompiendo el momento, que se acercaban apresurados hasta ellos.

— Señorita Kagome, princesa... ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —Preguntaron varios sirvientes a la vez, muy preocupados.

— Me, me caí al pozo….pero él, él me ha salvado…— Kagome señalando a Inuyasha, desmayándose a continuación.

— ¡Majestad, majestad! — Exclamó uno de los sirvientes que la sostenía en brazos.

* * *

**Nota: **Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. En este capitulo descubrieron cosas muy interesantes jeje. No digo mas, aquí todo empieza a complicarse y a tomar color en esta historia…..

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos amigos voladores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen**: Ella, una princesa desdichada que convive con su abuelo en un gran reino prevenido a heredar. Él, un guerrero fracasado ignorante de la vida por decisión propia. ¿Que iría a suceder si sus vidas se atravesasen justo cuando ella esta prometida con el príncipe de otro reino?

* * *

Kagome estaba durmiendo en la cama de su habitación. El sol entraba por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, lo que hizo que está comenzara a abrir lentamente los ojos. Recién despierta, casi todavía soñolienta la princesa estaba desconcertada y no se acordaba de nada, solo sentía que la cabeza le dolía muchísimo y estaba algo débil.

Como si de un flash se tratase, por la cabeza de la pequeña, comenzaron a pasar imágenes muy rápidas, que se mezclaban en su mente, recordándole todo lo sucedido en el jardín y el incidente del pozo.

La muchacha, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, dio un salto de la cama y salió rápidamente de la habitación buscando a su abuelo. Corrió por los largos pasillos del palacio hasta que por fin encontró al rey, que estaba en uno de los salones, de pie, mientras miraba por una ventana.

— ¡Abuelo, Abuelo! ¡¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde está el muchacho?... ¿dónde está el nieto del carpintero?—Dijo Kagome nerviosa y alterada.

— ¡Kagome!, ¡Ya has despertado! – Dijo el rey lleno de alegría y emoción, mientras corría hacia ella para abrazarla.

— El muchacho, el….el me salvo la vida abuelo. —Expresó la princesa correspondiendo al abrazo de su abuelo, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos. —Debemos hacer una gran fiesta para celebrarlo. Tenemos que darle una magnifica recompensa, a él y a su abuelo—Planteó muy emocionada. —Pero, ¿Dónde están?... ¿Dónde está él?—Kagome se separó del rey mirando a su alrededor. – Ahhh, pero que tonta soy, estarán en sus quehaceres diarios ¿Verdad?, ordenare a un sirviente que los mande llamar….

— Kagome, ellos ya no están aquí. Mi viejo amigo Totosai fue hace un par de semanas—Dijo mirando penosamente los ojos azabache de la princesa— Dijo que prefería trabajar desde la montaña, que su nieto estaba muy raro….en fin, ya prevendrá los muebles una vez que estén terminados. Sé que es de obra que su nieto te salvo la vida y por supuesto que recibió una gran recompensa ¡Fue convocado como guerrero en la armada!, no tienes de que preocuparte…..Pero ¡Que alegría!, estas despierta—Manifestó alegría cambiando así, el tema en cuestión— Dormiste durante semanas. El médico indicó que no nos preocupásemos que todo estaba bien, que solo te hacía falta dormir, que lo necesitabas….y no solo por el incidente del pozo….¿Que por cierto habrás aprendido la lección, verdad?—Dijo el rey hablando sin parar de la alegría, al ver a su sobrina por fin recuperada.

Kagome no proporcionaba casi atención a las palabras de su abuelo, excepto a lo de que durmió durante semanas. No sabía porque, pero se quedo petrificada con la noticia de que el carpintero y su nieto, su nieto Inuyasha, su salvador, se había ido.

— Durante mucho tiempo, he tenido la sensación de estar muerta en vida. Desde el accidente de mis padres….desde aquel espantoso día, nada me importaba solo quería estar encerrada y morir….morir de hambre, de soledad y de pena….Pero en aquel momento, cuando estaba dentro del pozo, congelándome, ahogándome, en el fondo yo no quería morir….¡Quería vivir!, luchar por mi vida, por salir de allí. Aun que las fuerzas llegaron a abandonarme….Si no llega a ser por Inuyasha….el verdaderamente salvo mi vida, ahora se que quiero seguir viviendo…. ¡Gracias Inuyasha nunca lo olvidaré!— Pensaba Kagome, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Pero… ¿Estas sonriendo, mi pequeñita?... ¡Ya son demasiadas alegrías es un día!—Expuso el soberano abrazando nuevamente a la princesa— Tu sonrisa iluminaría hasta el más nublado de los días. Esto sí que es motivo para hacer una fiesta. —Dijo el rey nuevamente desbordado de felicidad—De todos modos tenía pensado hacer una celebración, pero era para más adelante, para dentro de tres meses…. ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? La fiesta de tu compromiso con el príncipe Bankotsu se tendrá que adelantar….

La noticia se derrumbó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Kagome.

— ¿Compromiso?, ¿Yo?... ¿Quién es ese príncipe?— Se preguntó Kagome con la cara descompuesta y sintiendo mareo, por el impacto de la noticia.

— Claro tu compromiso. Te tendrás que casar ¿O no sobrina? Ya estás en edad de merecer. Pero tranquila, he escogido para ti al mejor de los hombres, no te preocupes, ya lo conocerás en la fiesta, te gustará—El rey se veía muy convencido. — Su reino es muy grandioso y en poco tiempo se convertirá en soberano. Te comprometerás con él y serás oficialmente su prometida. Aunque no te casarás todavía…...—Expresó el abuelo de la princesa para su sorpresa de—El reino del príncipe Bankotsu está en guerra, y hasta que esta no acabe y todo se aclaré, tendrás que esperar para la boda hija mía— Continuó el rey, como si a Kagome le importase mucho lo de "esperar para la boda", sin saber que en verdad la muchacha estaba aterrada.

La última palabra ya estaba dicha, y el fututo de Kagome, había sido decidido.  
El tiempo pasó, y pasó muy rápido. Cuatro largos años, fueron los que transcurrieron desde aquel día, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fuera de los altos y fríos muros del castillo, en la ciudad del reino, había una preciosa mujer, que olía unas flores, procedentes de un puesto del "gran mercado".

— ¡Que bonitas! Y además huelen muy bien. Dígame buena mujer, ¿Qué flores son estas?— Indagó la extraña muchacha, con un ramo en las manos.

— Son orquídeas, alteza. —Contestó la florista del puesto.

—- Luego en cuanto mis sirvientas terminen de comprar los alimentos, de los demás puestos, les diré que se aproximen hasta aquí y compren todas las orquídeas. Mi jardín no produce está flor tan bonita. Son preciosas y las quiero en mi habitación, sí, quedaran muy bien allí— Expuso la chica volviendo a oler las flores.

Aquella muchacha, casi mujer, era Kagome. Los años no pasaron inadvertidos en ella, se había convertido en toda una preciosa mujer de dieciocho años. Si hace unos años era bonita, ahora era increíble su gran belleza. No era muy alta pero su cuerpo era estilizado, apuesto y bien proporcionado, ya que sus redondas curvas, estaban estratégicamente repartidas.

A la princesa de ojos azabache le gustaba acompañar de vez en cuando a sus sirvientas al mercado, ya que se disgustaba mucho estar encerrada todo el día en palacio. Al rey no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su nieta saliera fuera del castillo pero esta, siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya.

Ciertamente no paseaba sola por allí, si decidía salir fuera, siempre estaba acompañada de dos grandes guardias.  
El mercado era enorme, y los habitantes del reino solían ir allí a hacer sus compras. Pero no solo había puestos de comida y bebida en el, aquello era realmente un espectáculo lleno de entretenimientos y demás curiosidades. De repente un gran alboroto estalló en la plaza del mercado. Toda la gente que había allí, comenzó a vociferar y a correr, hacia un punto, donde estaba claro, que algo "gordo" estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Ah!—Dijo la princesa cuando varias personas la empujaron, casi tirándola al suelo a ella y a sus guardias, al pasar corriendo— ¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios está pasando?, ¿Qué le ocurre a toda esta gente?... ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí?— Exclamó furiosa, alzando la vista para ver mejor que pasaba a lo lejos.—Carolina, ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!— Expresó llamándole la atención a una de sus más jóvenes sirvientas que logro ver entre el barullo—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿A qué viene todo esto?, ¿Acaso alguien ha robado o matado…..

— Su majestad, ¡No va a creerlo! Pero un muchacho uniformado ha peleado contra el más famoso y grande de los forzudos del reino, al que nunca nadie había derrotado… ¡Ha ganado!…—La sirvienta estaba sobreexcitada antes de ser interrumpida.

— ¿Y?—Interrogó la princesa sin expresar mucho entusiasmo interrumpiendo.

— Déjeme terminar— La sirvienta suspiro un poco impaciente—Indican que ha sido una pelea asombrosa, pero lo impactante es que el muchacho durante el combate se calló en un charco de barro y como se sentía sucio se introdujo en la fuente de la plaza y…..¡Comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedándose completamente desnudo!—Dijo la sirvienta más que emocionada.—Ahora mismo unos guardias lo acaban de arrestar por escándalo ¡Y el muy rebelón quejándose con unos "Keh" "Feh" o algo así! ¡Y además parece que era un guerrero de la armada! ¡Mírelo usted!—Finalizó entre risas—Déjeme decirle su majestad, que yo he visto como se desnudaba…—La sirvienta estaba acercándose a Kagome para comentarle mejor— ¡Ay es guapísimo!, ¡Nunca he visto en mi vida nada igual!... ¡Tiene un cuerpo perfecto! Perfecto en todo…—La sirvienta suspiraba, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

—¡¿Qué?, ¿Es eso?, ¿Eso es lo que ha pasado?!.—Dijo Kagome con cara de sorpresa. —Y dime… ¿Tan guapo era?, ¿Dónde se lo han llevado los guardias?—Kagome sentía mucha curiosidad, dejando perplejos a sus guardias que se miraban entre sí por su inesperada reacción.

— Se lo han llevado a los calabozos de palacio, su majestad—Comentó la sirvienta.

— ¿Sí?, ¡Pues venga! Vamos para allá. ¡Quiero ver al famoso muchacho!—Indicó la princesa a su sirvienta enganchándola del brazo—¡Guardias!, Volvamos a palacio, ya me he cansado de estar fuera y en este momento pretendo volver—Ordenó con una picara sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota: **En este capitulo se notó el cambio y como va tomando color las cosas ¿Que opinan?

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos amigos voladores.


End file.
